User blog:Lekmos/Tales of Nephilim; What really happened at the begining. Meyers version
Beginings are stone hard! I was there just looking around, there was white every where i wach. No, there was something else. I could see hands around me like holding me, i feeled safe. I could see face, which was looking at me and smiled. I try remeber what happened, but someting blocked my memroy. I had some cruelsome images which flash in my mind as i try remember... Now it is not the time to remember those things, my child. We have try again, something new... Next thing i remember was that, i was at someone hand. This being..no person was wearing '' ''grey pullover and under that is white blouse with loose tie. I was little flame at his hand as he holded me in his hand. Yes, i was just little flame in his hand. I watched how this person wawes his hand and field appears front of me. Next he created new being and looks like, he tested this being by putting him inside of tower of dimensions. I could hear as he sayed that tower is infinite, before he snap his fingers causing tower explode. This being come out without scarth in his skin. I feeled safe. I looked how pale bold headed man with strange alien looking like synthetic human, with strange black eyes which had blue pupils created tower which could reach high as sky.' Yes it creation had infinite set dimensions too, as like before his testing. Next few moments i watch as this bald man shaped and changed his creation, before letting it be alone for moments. He, bold being and me watched how beings inside of this tower begin evolve and climp higher and higher. I feeled safe.'' But one day this bald being was worried as inside his created tower beings begin figth and spread destruction around their world. This bald man asked what he should do? He told, start begining. I watch how this bald man swip his hand and like that, tower was gone. He created next tower same as before, but things didn`t change even this time...But this time he created book, which he gived one of these creatures inside of tower. I feeled safe. I watched how this being used book to bring peace around this tower, ending destruction. But as time past this person grow corrupted and begin use book as his own greedy ways...This time howewer, he told me to do something... Get that book back to me, no matter the cost. He let me go and i took more humanoid appearance as i walked inside this tower. I looked around this chaos, havoc, violence, despair...it hurted to see me and my memories begin surge again. I remember myself bloody war, i could remeber one woman who scream to me do something, butler like man who where lying at the ground and other man with skullface crying some loss....i heard then his words what i have to do and i shallow everything wth my abilties, expect..the...book. I no more feeled safe. I walked with book in my hands to back to him and gived it to him. He then told to bald being, which had take now appearance of humanoid figure with long black coat with red eyes to create something new and he created. This time he howewer created something smaller than before. Again after created, he gived book to these beings to this world and they both walked to cafeteria which he had created earlier. He then told me... Hey, could you create some flowers to this world? I planted whole field with red flowers, i planted threes and many others wonderfull plants around this dimensioneless world, it looked so beatifull. But i couldn`t run from my memories. I created beings Butler, Maid and man with Skullface, which all resembled being in my memories. I try remeber what had happened past, what i can`t remeber and he won`t tell me. As time passed i changed these beings of mine, giving them different abilties and man with skullface i turned to be one of my flowers. I feeled partially safe. Time passed even more and again one day chaos spread trough tower. But this time whole tower burst open and two beings fly to field. They both continued their battle at field. He and bald man stopped their discussion at cafeteria and begin walk towards fighting duo. ''Not again, this is third time ''replied bald man as his eyes begin glow red. ''Not yet he said as he crap bald man from his shoulder.'' Mean while other of this duo had slayed his oppoent and rised the book above his hands and begin shout... YEEEEEEEHHH! Bald man looked little disapointed and then back to his direction. ''Will i try something new again? AAAARGH!!! Screamed again this barbarian.'' Maybe, maybe, but this time more smaller perhaps, he replied. UUUUHH! Uuh!,Huh! It looked like this savage start realize where he is... Suddenly this barbarian charged toward him, but was stopped and erased by bald man. I was wrong, he didn`t. Bald man then assempled left dimension pieces together and created another tower, this was again smaller than previous. This time bald man created ligth ball inside tower. Bald man entered inside tower and saw how this ligth ball taked form of '' ''woman with dressed black white dress, with blue eyes and long green hair, with white heels. I looked how bald man gived this woman new indructions how these worlds work and leave her do her work. I looked with he and bald man how this woman shaped this tower look like library inside of it. Next she created three servants for help her work. This was something new, i never seen other ``dimensional gods`` create any servants to help them before. This woman with black and white dress created many worlds as hers three servant begin govern them. I thinked this is it, this will be peacifull world. But i was wrong... I get to withness how this black figure appeared from nowwhere and begin spread chaos, well it didn`t appear from nowhere actually. It was formed form all darkness, evil and hate from other worlds which pieces where left inside this creation when it was formed. I slipped my own servant Butler inside to this creation to folow this dark being and find what it wants. I quicly learned that this black being only wanted utter destruction, no more, no less. I even withnessed as this dark being attacked those three servant and bead them badly. Then i withnessed that this being challenged this woman in black and white dress. I withnessed most brutal figth between that black crature and back white dressed woman. I feeled saddess. I asked could he and bald man help her. He could stop this, he could top this cycle, but no. He just sitted there with bald man and eated POPCORN with him only telling to bald man...''Hey come here, this will be figth of life time...''I feeled hate. Even black white dressed woman won at the end, healed hers servants, fixed whole tower from damage of figth, pleaded help from bald man, she only gained cage, which could lock this dark being, no more. That hurted most that i withness how this woman had to go recovery coma after fight, as she could not keep herself standing. He and bald man didn`t do anything more. I feeled anger. Later i got message from my servant Butler, that this dark being is back operational and ready start this again. Now i decided that i have to do something to stop this....i slipped my other servant..Skullfaced man inside this tower and i know what he must do to prevent this all again...i won`t let this happen again...i won`t.... ''What will happen, as Meyers slips his servant Skullface man inside ``The Tower`` and what is his plan to prevent this chaos happenin again, find out in'' ' '``Tree god incident in Allverse''' Category:Blog posts Category:Lekmos blog posts